narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Madara Uchiha
Rinnegan Shouldn't there be a section on Madara's page about his Rinnegan usage? Even though he's only been seen using it briefly, there's one on Tobi's who has hardly used it too. Skitts (talk) 21:40, October 19, 2011 (UTC) I don't think the Eternal Mangekyo evolves into the Rinnegan, I think it just enabled Madara to awaken the Rinnegan. Which is why he switch's between his Eternal Mangekyo and the Rinnegan between use's. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 03:57, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Ocular Powers You stated that Madara has amaterasu and tsukuyomi..but he didn't show any of these techniques yet,did he ? By the way you only wrote that because he has the mangekyou sharingan,but isn't that a bit wrong ? kakashi has a mangekyou as well and doesn't have any of those two techniques :He did however use Susanoo, and thus (as stated in the third databook) can use amaterasu and tsukuyomi. --Cosmikaze (talk) 22:27, October 19, 2011 (UTC) You cannot use Susanoo without having mastered both Tsukoyomi and Amaterasu, thus he knows those techniques. Skitts (talk) 22:39, October 19, 2011 (UTC) coffin We never saw who was in the coffin, only that whoever it was shocked Tobi enough to accept the alliance. Also have Kabuto never refered to Madara as the one in the coffin, he merely refered to him as "him" and his secrect weapon. Therefor i believe that the first part is still nothing but random speculation. --Gojita (talk) 23:12, October 19, 2011 (UTC)Gojita :ÆWhat you believe and what the manga shows is different. The fact that he referred to the person in the coffin as his secret weapon, one that could frighten the supposed Madara, pretty much cements it as him. You offer nothing but saying that you want to be disproved. In any case, you could have simply made the sentence ambiguous but you instead removed the entire paragraph. :l Skitts (talk) 23:21, October 19, 2011 (UTC) ::There is no image, no direct statement, no direct cementing evidence that Madara was in that specific coffin, which is why this is not what i believe but what the manga have shown of solid evidence or actually the lack thereof. We already have enough issues with his identity alone. Please don't add info that is not confirmed or even ambiguous information. We should just stick to what we have been told and seen directly in the manga, not what have been speculated across the forums in the past year or so! Beside, even if there is a label at the top about false information, it is only there due to the lack of informationr regarding his identity, not the identity about the person inside the coffin that Kabuto used to scare Tobi. NUFF SAID!!! --Gojita (talk) 23:27, October 19, 2011 (UTC)Gojita I accounted for that in my previous statement: It wasn't something that I added or was adding, it was something that you were removing. All you had to do was remove the word 'Madara', not the entire paragraph. Skitts (talk) 23:55, October 19, 2011 (UTC) :And once we do that, we remove the relevance to this article and once again the entire part is removed again. --Gojita (talk) 00:08, October 20, 2011 (UTC)Gojita The fact remains that it has been heavily implied that it is in fact Madara. No doubt has been cast on that in the manga or from anyone else I can think of on the wiki. We don't always take direct statements as being the only acceptable proof. The Second Mizukage using the Hydrification Technique, for example. No character said that he was using it, but based on various clues, we assumed it. Skitts (talk) 03:15, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Should people be changing the Wiki so soon? Should people really be changing the wiki yet? I mean evidence points to the theory that Tobi is still Madara, shouldn't people wait? Cause i have seen many people claiming things as fact and hence many people will be trying to change the wiki to what they interperate the Manga to be. I think we should wait before changing anything in order to keep this page stable. -- (talk) 01:33, October 20, 2011 (UTC) :Refer to Talk:Tobi. Omnibender - Talk - 01:41, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Madara's Weapons Shouldn't we add that Madara also uses a sword since he uses one here? Joshbl56 (talk) 03:55, October 20, 2011 (UTC)